The rebirth of the Uzumaki clan
by robby78905
Summary: AU Naruto is out to restore his clan parring KureNaruIno
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Summary : This is an AU where Naruto gets the respect he deserves.

Chapter 1: Sasuke's death and Naruto meets his brides

Orochimaru and The rest of sound ninja lead by Sasuke have attacked the village hidden in the leaf. Tsunade is in her office when a random ANBU burst into her office and Shouts "The Sound are attacking the village Hokage-sama." Without thinking she gives her orders "Tell all shinobi who can fight to defend our village at any cost to the sound." Tsunade then turned to Yuuhi Kurenai and Yamanaka Ino who had just arrived at her office and said " I want the two to stay and protect the council, I will send Naruto to help when I find him." In stereo they reply " Yes Hokaga-sama." Down in the streets of Konoha Kakashi with his sharingan eye uncovered and Naruto are fighting off fifty sound ninja back to back. Tayuya steps forward and starts to taunt them " Such a pity that you two are the best this village has to offer. I mean really a dobe and a washed out jounin." Naruto with a heated glare "Oh yeah how about you shut the hell up and fight me one on one." The reply came "Bring it on dead last." Tayuya and Naruto charged at each other fist back ready to strike but what Tayuya didn't realize is Naruto had one hand behind his back preparing his rasengan. Tayuya threw her punch but Naruto blocked and slammed his rasengan into her chest throwing her back twenty feet where she landed dead with blood pouring out the hole in her back. Shikamaru who joined the fight gave Naruto a message " Naruto You are to go and protect the council by order of the hokage." Naruto replied before taking off "ON it."

Meanwhile in the council chamber lying headless on the ground is the body of Orochimaru while Kurenai and Ino fight a power hungry Sasuke. Sasuke stops to taunt " After I kill you two bitches, I'm going to kill this weak council then that old hag of a hokage and take over this village getting me one step closer to killing my brother." While he is talking Naruto bust through the window of the council room landing in front of Sasuke. "Ah finally a challenge from this weak village." Sasuke said looking Naruto in the eye. " You killed Sakura-chan last year when I wasn't here to protect her and now you want to destroy my village I'll kill you, you bastard." Naruto said giving off killing intent. " HAHA even you won't be able to stop me when I activate my sharingan." Sasuke laughed at Naruto activating his sharingan. " Your not the only one with a powerful bloodline limit." Naruto said while focusing chakara into his eyes where four diamonds appeared around his pupil. Sasuke paled and asked "Who are you really?" The answer came " I'm Uzumaki Naruto son of the 4th and future hokage prepare to die believe it." Before Sasuke could even think of moving Naruto was above him shoving his rasengan though Sasuke's skull killing him on the spot. Naruto turned around giving the council and Kurenai and Ino a good view of his eyes. " Naruto what is up with your eyes?" Asked Ino. "This is my bloodline limit it's called the diamond sharingan." Naruto replied with a fox like grin. "What does it do?" Asked an exhausted Kurenai. Before Naruto could talk Hyuuga Hiashi of the council answered " It is combination of his father's blood line the diamond eye which allowed the 4th to copy and use any blood line and his mother's blood line the sharingan which everyone knows what that does. So his diamond sharingan will allow him to copy anything he wants. Now the three of you need to go and debrief the hokage."

The next day Naruto was summoned before the council. Hyuuga Hiashi spoke for the council " Uzumaki Naruto the council has come to realize that you are the demon container and not demon so we offer an apology for how we treated you in the past." Naruto thought for a while and replied " I accept your apology." Haishi started speaking again " Now onto business your father was a great man and came from one of the strongest clans we feel that you need to restore you clan." "And just how am I going to do that?" Naruto asked in his confusion. A random council member looked at the guard and said " Bring in the two girls." Two girls walked in and Hiashi stated " Naruto meet Yuuhi Kurenai and Yamanaka Ino your brides." As the words left Hiashi's lips Naruto passed out.

An: Naruto and Ino age is 17 and Kurenai is 27


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Chapter 2 : Reactions, Shopping and Parents

Deep in Naruto's mind " Brides I must have heard wrong I mean ero-senin explained it to me you propose before you get brides." Two big red eyes bore into him " No pup you heard right that council of fools said brides and you don't always have to propose there are such thing as arranged marriages."

Two blue eyes glared back at the red ones " Shut up you old fox I didn't ask for your two cents on my impending doom." A loud demonic laugh is heard " I wouldn't call it impending doom pup I mean have you seen tits on the blonde one in a few more years she'll be bigger then the old hag."

Naruto starts beating his head against the wall of his mind " This is just great I've spent so much time around ero-senin that the damn fox is turning into a pervert." A growl was heard from behind the bars " I am not a pervert I haven't had sex in 17 years and I'm horny as hell." Naruto starts to cry " That was more information then I wanted to know." Demonic laughter is heard again " Look your starting to come to so let me put this way Go out and celebrate Having two beautiful women as your soon to be wives with a big bowl ramen."

Two beautiful women lean over Naruto in concern when they hear " Ramen Ramen Ramen." Ino looks at Kerenai "He going fine if he spout off about ramen after passed out." Naruto opens his to the two women leaning over him and says " Wow the fox was right they are big." Which earns him a chakara enhanced punch from Ino.

Hiashi looks at the two girls and asks " How do the the two of you feel about this situation?" Kurenai who is busy trying to bring Naruto out of his dazed state answers " I am fine with the situation but I don't know how my mother is going to take it." As she talking Naruto starts to come to again and Rushes over to Ino " I'm sorry Ino-chan I didn't disrespect you." Ino thinks for a couple of minutes and says " I forgive you I guess that mean you atleast find me sexually attractive." With out thinking he replies " I have always found you sexually attractive Ino-chan but you were like all other girl and fawning all over Sasuke."

Kurenai whispers into his ear " Well now you have Two sexually attractive women who are going to take extremely good care of you." This causes Naruto to have massive nosebleed. Ino bows to the council " Honorable council member please excuse us now for we have to take Naruto shopping for new close so he looks presentable for our parents." With that said the council dismisses them.

One hour later we find Naruto trying to escape the torture that is clothing shopping with two women with high fashion sense. "Ino I agree with the blue shirt because it brings out his eyes but you really can't put him in yellow shirt." Kurenai said holding tacky yellow muscle shirt up to Naruto. "Well what about this pink dress shirt for when he takes out for nice romantic dinners." If one of them were look at Naruto's face they would realize that he has been paralyzed with fear for the the hour they been there. "So what do you think about ten muscle shirts and ten dress shirts in various colors." Kurenai asked Ino. "Yeah and ten pair jeans should do it." Ino replies and two hours later that what the walk out with plus a pair of combat boots.

Two hours later they arrive at Ino's house for dinner with Ino's dad and Kurenai's mom. Naruto dressed in a sky blue dress shirt and pair of black slacks ask " Do I look presentable enough to meet your parent's Ino-chan and Kurenai-chan?" Giving him a good once over Kurenai replies

"You look absolutely gorgeous Naruto-kun." Ino the puts her two cents while opening the door

" You look more then presentable enough Naruto-kun."

They proceed to living area where they greeted by two people " Naruto allow me to introduce you to my mother Yuuhi Kunai and Mom this Uzumaki naruto." Kurenai says to which Kunai responds "Pleased to me you Naruto." Ino then takes her turn " Naruto this is my dad Yamanaka Inochi." Naruto shakes Ino's dad hand and kisses Kurenai's mom hand " It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." Kunai looks at her daughter and says " Finally you fond a young man with manners my daughter." To avoid a fight that was sure to happen Inochi announced "Now why don't we go to the dinning room and sit down and eat." For the next two hours They ate and talked and had general good time before they departed and went separate ways for the night.

Next chapter : Naruto and the horror of finding two best men.


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 3: Tsunade, Best men and more perverted Kyuubi

Bright and early the next morning Kurenai is in Naruto's apartment waking him up for the days activity. "Naruto its time to get up you have a lot to do today." "Five more minutes Kurenai-chan." Says a sleepy Naruto. With some quick thinking on her part Kurenai bends down and initiates a deep passionate kiss to wake him up. " You can wake me up like that for rest of our lives Kurenai-chan if you like." Says a now fully awake Naruto.

"Now that your awake here is your list of things to do and about waking you up like that again if you're a good boy today I'll wake an even better way tomorrow." Naruto takes the list and look it over.

Naruto's objectives for the day

1. Talk to Tsunade about a bigger house or see if she knows where if your clan house is located.

2. Find two best men to go with our brides maids. Since your probably curious the brides maids our for me Anko and For Ino TenTen.

3. If you see Kakashi today kick his perverted ass for peeking on me in the hot sping last night.

P.s. Kakashi can not be one of your best men

"Is there anything you want me to do that's not on the list" Asked a thinking Naruto. " Now that you mention it you can stop by the tux shop and schedule a fitting." Kurenai said with a loving smile. "What are you and Ino going to be doing today while I'm doing this?" AN inquiring Naruto asked.

"Ino and I decided that until you find a bigger place you will move in with me so me and Ino will be packing up this place, so give me a kiss a be on your way." Kurenai told him so with a tend kiss to the lips Naruto left the apartment.

While walking to the Hokage tower Naruto spots Kakashi standing in front of the book store reading ero-senin's latest book. Sneaking quietly up behind him while preforming the proper hand seals Naruto yell " Hundred years of pain." Kakashi is sent in to the air holding his ass and dropping his book which Naruto catches and starts reading while towards the tower. "**This is one of the old fools better ones pup." **A voice in Naruto's head said. "What do you want this time you perverted fox." Came Naruto's reply. "**I want to get laid but seeing as that's not going to happening I figured I would just annoy you for a while." **Kyuubi's reply came. "Could you not I have lot to do today." Said an irritatedNaruto. "**No I think I'll stick to my plan and while we are talking about thing to do why not see if you can't get one of your brides** **to do some of the** **things in that book."** The demon fox said. "This conversation is now over because one I don't want to talk to you and two I'm at the tower." Said an angry Naruto.

Tsunade sit at her desk doing her dreaded paper work when Naruto burst though the door. "Hey Tsu-neechan." Came hey loud shout. " So it sister now what happened to old hag?" Asked a cheerful Tsunade. " Well Ino-chan said I should show you some respect last night at dinner plus I do love you like an older sister." Was the cheerful blondes answer. " I love you too you hyper active knuckle head. So what are you here for?" Came the reply. "Well I need a bigger house or the location of my clan house." Naruto says scratching his head. "Your clan house is located right under the Hokage mountain but why." Ask a curious Hokage. "Well I'm getting married in couple of days and I need a bigger house." As he is saying this Tsunade is already scooping him up in bone breaking hug with tears in her eyes. "My little boy is finally growing up and becoming a man."

"Can't breath need air." Naruto says gasping for air and Tsunade released him. " So who are you marring?" Tsunade who was now very curious asked. " I am marring Kurenai-chan and Ino-chan." Naruto say with smile remembering his wake up call.

Jiraiya swings through the window with tears in his eyes. "I'm so proud of my student he landed two extremely beautiful women for brides and one has bigger tits then Tsunade." This of course lands him land him a charkara enhanced punch sailing out the window and into the women hot spring getting him another beating. "Well if you see him again tell that your both invited to the wedding but I have to leave and find my best men." With one last hug Tsunade sends him on his way.

Naruto walking around town trying to figure out who to ask to be his best men bumps into Gaara of the sand coming out of his hotel. "Geez sorry Gaara didn't see you." Says Naruto.

"That's okay Naruto I'm fine." Gaara responds and all the sudden Naruto gets one of his few brilliant ideas. "Hey Gaara I'm getting married in couple of days would you be one of my best men?" Asked an almost pleading Naruto. "Sure but excuse me now I'm late for my meeting with the Hokage." Said Gaara leaving the area. " Man he's grumpier than usual." Said Naruto causing Kyuubi to put his two cents in. "** See that's what happen when you don't get enough sex."** Naruto decided to ignore him but got another idea and rushed of to team ten's training ground.

Naruto arrives by dropping down from a tree in front of Neji. "Hey Neji I need favor." Naruto practically shouted. "What do want Naruto?" Asked an irritated Neji. "Well you see Kurenai-chan said that Ino-chan had got TenTen to be her brides maid and I was wondering if you would be my best man." Naruto asked but before Neji could answer TenTen said " About that Naruto I recently found out that I have an arranged marriage between me and the fourth's son." After a brief pause she continues "So being you are the son of the 4th that makes me your third bride." Naruto for the second time in two days passes out again but not before hearing Lee Shout "Naruto's flames of youth of are shining brighter then ever."

Next chapter: The search contiues.


	4. Chapter 4

1Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 4: The search continues and more of the perverted fox.

While Naruto is passed out we find Ino and Kurenai walking towards team 10 training grounds Ino because she got messenger bird saying that TenTen couldn't be her maid of honor and Kurenai because looking for Naruto to see how much of the list he has completed. "Kurenai why did you go to naruto's house this morning?" Asked Ino curiously. "I knew his father and if you let him he could sleep all day and Naruto is exactly like him so I figured he had that habit too." Kurenai answers to which Ino fires back. "You sure you just did't want a piece of soon to be husband."

"While he might be an excellent kisser I'll have you know that I'm saving my self for the actual wedding night." Came Kurenai's rebuttal. "So you didn't come and get at my house so you make out with by yourself." Ino said in mock anger. " It was only two kisses and if you want I'll let you have for the rest of the day to how did you put it make out." Was Kurenai's blunt reply. " I might just take you up on that offer." Ino said as they arrived at team 10 training ground.

The sight that greets them is a passed out Naruto with his head cradled in TenTen's lap they look to their left and see Lee and Gai hugging and crying about Naruto's youthful flame. Then they look to their right and see Neji banging his head up against a tree complaining about lucky idiots and irritating team mates. "What the hell is going on here?" Asked a worried Ino. "Yeah and Why is TenTen cradling our husband to be?" Asked an Irritated Kurenai.

"Well Naruto was asking Neji to be one of his best men because I was Ino's maid of honor but I told him because of an arrangement that I couldn't be maid of honor because I am his third bride." TenTen told them. "And what arrangement was that?" Asked a wondering Ino. " You see my father had and arrangement with the fourth that I his only daughter would marry his oldest son which happens to be Naruto." Explained TenTen. " That arrangement must have been made the day he ran around the village yelling that his son wasn't even born yet and already had a woman." Kurenai Said remember one of her teacher's idiotic moments.

Mean while not knowing what is going on around him Naruto is having yet another conversation with the perverted fox. "**Just think pup after your married that's a whole lot of sex you are going to get**." Said the red eyed fox causing Naruto's eye to twitch. " Is that all you ever thik about anymore?" Asked an angry Naruto.. "**Trust me when you haven't got it in a while it is all you can think about." **Replied Kyuubi. "Well what do you want me to do seal a women in here for you?" Asked now irritated Naruto. "**If at all possible yes that would be nice." **Came Kyuubi's honest response. "Well you can forget that you horny old fox." Was Naruto's serious rebuttal. "**I was joking brat now be a good little boy and wake up."**

Outside of Naruto's mind his three blushing brides are happy to find him coming to. "Sometimes I wish there was a way to tune out that damn perverted fox." Said a still slightly out of it Naruto not that anyone was paying attention to what he said because his brides to be were so happy they wrapped up in a huge three way hug.

This in turn caused Lee, Neji and Gai to all say the same thing "Lucky Bastard." After the girls were done hugging an smothering Naruto in kisses Naruto asked the question he should have asked that morning. "Kur-chan why were you at my house this morning?" Kurenai then told Naruto what she had told Ino earlier but had a question of her own. " Naruto why did you call me Kur-chan?" Naruto with his eyes looked up at her with his eye full of love responded. "Because Kurenai-chan is to long and I thought Kur-chan sounded more personal."

"So Naruto have you found your best men yet?" Asked a curious Ino. "Well I found one and if Lee and Neji agree I will have the other two." Naruto told her. Lee rushes over and hugs Naruto and responds. "Of course I will be your best man the flames of youth will not fail you." Neji while prying Lee off of Naruto replies "I'll do it if only to keep this idiot in line." Ino giving Naruto a sweet kiss on the lips asks "What about the housing situation?" "We can move into the clan house any time we want and its located right under the Hokage mountain." Was Naruto's reply.

TenTen feeling left out asks "Hey Where's my Kiss Naruto-kun?" Naruto's answer was to walk over to her dip her and lay the best damn kiss of her life on her. "If you can stop making out for one minute I want to know about number 3 on the list." Said a rather blunt Kurenai. " I took care Kakashi before I even got to Tsunade Kur-chan." Gai decided now was his time to butt in "What's this about my eternal rival?" "Lets just say he experienced a hundred years of pain and right now he probably walking around holding an ice pack to ass and is looking for his perverted book." Naruto said with jis fox like grin.

"Not to be rude but Me, TenTen, Ino and Naruto need to leave." Said Kurenai. "Why?" asked Gai. "Because Naruto needs to take his thing that we packed up to the new house and us girls need to pack and move our things." Explained Kurenai. The group said their goodbyes and Naruto walked the girls to Ino's house give eah them a kiss before going to his old house to take his stuff to his new house.


	5. Chapter 5

1Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Chapter 5: Naruto get a few more unexpected gifts

Naruto arrived at his old house to find that everything he own can fit into one box so he picks up the box and starts toward his new house. As he walking towards his new house he bumps into Kakashi looking for his book. "Naruto why did you attack me earlier today?" Asked Kakashi glaring at Naruto with his uncovered eye. "Now no hard feelings Kakashi-sensei I was only doing what Kurenai-chan told me to do." Was Naruto's nervous response. "What ever have you seen my book?" A sad looking Kakashi asked to which Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out the book and gave it back to Kakashi. "Thank you Naruto but whatis up with this Kurenai-chan?" Asked a now happy Kakashi.

"Well you see in about three days or so Yuuhi Kurenai will become Uzumaki Kurenai." Said a grinning Naruto which cause Kakashi to pass out. Naruto looking at his fallen sensei just shrugs his shoulders and walks off towards his new house. About two minutes later Naruto arrives a his new house to find Gaara and his sister Temari standing in front of it. "Hey Gaara and Temari what are you doing at my house?" A happy yet curious Naruto asked. "Well we are here because we ahve something to discuss." Explained Gaara. "It has nothing to do with Temari does it?" Asked a some what curious Naruto. "Yes Naruto it does." Said a calm Gaara.

"Okay lets hear it." Said Naruto who by this point is extremely paranoid. "The situation is a political marriage has been arranged between our two villages." Came Gaara's response. A growing even more paranoid Naruto asks "So this effects me how?" Gaara after a dramatic pause says "The council has decided since you already have three brides that Temari will become your fourth." As Gaara is explaining this the other three girls arrive at the house with their thing. "This is so great welcome to the family Temari-san." Says a happy Ino. "Yes welcome because I have a feeling its going to take all four of us to keep Naruto out of trouble." Says Kurenai with a smirk.

"Yes Temari is very welcome but I think we need to go into the house and pick out our rooms and see what kind of work need to be done to the inside." Said a wise TenTen. Naruto located the key to the house under a potted plant and led the group inside. What they walked into was a spacious room with grand stair case leading upstairs. "This place is so big it needs a map." Said a joking Naruto. "Well lets find the living room so we can discuss the sleeping arrangements." Said Kurenai getting a good look of the area. The group six went through a door to the left and came upon a room with two big couches covered with sheets and fireplace behind one of the couches. The group then made them selves comfortable on the couches.

"I say that since he is the head of the house Naruto should get the master bedroom." Said Ino who was sitting on Naruto's lap. "I agree but what about us girl's.?" Asked TenTen who had her head on Naruto's left shoulder with Temari sitting next her with Naruto's hand on her shoulder.

"I was thinking we could go out and find a bed big enough for all five of us." Was Kurenai who was snuggled up to Naruto's right shoulder. Temari got an idea and said "First I would like to say thank you for welcoming me to the family and Second why not just buy two queen size beds and push them together." "That's a great idea Temari-chan." Says Naruto when a knock comes from the front door. Ino got off Naruto's lap and answered the door to find Kakashi coming for an explanation as to why Naruto just left him laying in the middle of street. " Naruto why did you just leave me laying there?" Kakashi asked after being led into the living room.

"I am so sorry sensei but I had to get my stuff here." Said Naruto like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kakashi after looking around asks " And what is this place?" "This is our new house." Naruto said yet again like it was obvious. Knowing he was going to regret it by having to do it anyway Kakashi asks. "What do you mean by our?" "Kakashi sensei I would like to introduce you the future Mrs. Uzamaki's Ino, TenTen, Temari and of course you already know Kurenai." Naruto says which cause Kakashi to pass out for the second time in two hours.

After waking Kakashi up the seven decide to explore the house. Right across from the living room was a library filled with scroll upon scroll of any kind of justsu you could think of. Naruto instantly fell in love with this room after they exited that room they entered the room under the grand stair case to find a huge ball room. The girls were already planing all kinds of parties the could have in this room. The next room they found was the kitchen and Kurenai and Temari who loved to cook decided that they loved this room. They went out back to find a green house which Ino fell in love with and weapons factory that TenTen fell in love with. After going back inside they went upstairs to find to their right a hall full of bedrooms and to the left was a door that said: If you're a woman do not enter. Naruto opened the door to find every copy of Icha Icha paradise up to the date the fourth died upon seeing this room Kakashi fell to his knee's look to the sky and yelled "THANK YOU SENSEI."

Next chapter: The Wedding and the Reception.


	6. Chapter 6

1Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 6 : The wedding and the reception.

Three days later we find Naruto banging on the door of the Icha Icha Paradise room trying to get one of his best men out. "Gaara, Kakashi sensei you need to come out of this room now or your going to make me late for my wedding." Naruto said in a calm but angry voice. Two voices could be heard from the other said of the door. "Did you say something Naruto?" Tsunade who just arrived at the house to see what was taking Naruto so long to get ready saw that Naruto was ready but standing outside thr porn room as she called it. "Naruto you should be at the chapel not standing at the door to the porn room." Tsunade said in a calm manner. "I would be there right now if on of my best men and my teacher hadn't boarded them selves up in the room." Naruto told her. Upon hearing this she turned to the door and told them "If your not out of that room and at that chapel with in two minutes I am coming in there and beating you to an inch of your life."

Kakashi bust out of the room fling Naruto over his shoulder dragging Gaara and Zooms over to the chapel setting Naruto down in front of the priest. Neji who was standing in the spot next to Naruto said "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." Naruto just smiled at that but looked Lee who looked like wanted to say something. "What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked. "I paralyzed his vocal cords yesterday while we were sparing." Neji said with a big smile on his face. Naruto was about to say something when the bridal march started.

( AN: I not good at writing weddings so I am going to skip stait to the reception.)

The reception was held at Naruto's house in the ball room currently we find Naruto's wives playing rock, paper, scissors to see who gets the first dance. Kurenai won the right to the first dance and was now dancing with Naruto. Looking around the room while dancing Naruto noticed a lot of things one was Gaara was sitting in corner reading a familiar orange book. The next thing he noticed was Anko holding Kakashi's book ransom for a dance. He laughed at what he saw next because Kiba was getting beat up by both Hanabi and Hinata for some reason.

An: I am sorry this chapter is so short but I have writers block right now and this is all I could come up with.


End file.
